


We're Quite A Pair

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Jackson is Still a Douche Though, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Post season 3a, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea for this was born during a Live-Writing session and is an extrapolation of an idea that Kedreeva & Greenberg were discussing.  The gist of the conversation was: "What if the reason Jennifer didn't take Stiles when she took Heather was because Stiles <em>wasn't</em> a virgin but because of the circumstances surrounding the event, Stiles still considers himself one and as such has managed to convincingly lie about it."</p><p>This fic tells the story of what happens when for whatever reason, Stiles stops believing the lie and the pack inadvertently finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Quite A Pair

Stiles puts the Jeep in park and mutters under his breath, “Oh, yay!  Jackson’s here.”  He eyes the Porsche as he walks past it to the entrance to Derek’s building.  Stiles takes the stairs two at a time, fingers trailing the wall beside him.  He’s nearly to the door when it opens to reveal a smirking Derek.

“You realize that werewolves have great hearing right?”

Stiles pauses a few feet from the door and makes a face at him, “Yeah, so?  I never say anything about someone that I wouldn’t say to their face.”

Derek shakes his head and cups a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, pulling him into the loft, “Get in here, idiot.”  He shuts the heavy steel door and moves into the living room, leaving Stiles to trail behind him.

Most of the pack is already there.  Erica and Boyd are both on one end the couch, fighting over the remote.  Cora is in one of the armchairs and Isaac is sitting on the floor by her bare feet.  Stiles is about to ask where everyone else is, when Lydia and Allison emerge from the kitchen, carrying platters of food.

Jackson crows sarcastically as he brushes past Stiles and into the living room, “Oh, yay!  Stilinski’s here.”

Lydia glares at him, voice scathing, “Jackson!  You’re lucky we even invited you so I’d be nice if I were you.”  She narrows her gaze and shakes her head when Jackson moves to sit in the other armchair, “You’re not allowed to sit there.”

Jackson scowls, “And why not?”

Allison sets her platter down on the coffee table and curls up on one of the giant floor pillows, “Because that’s Derek’s chair.  The only other person that is ever allowed to sit in it is,” Allison pauses to chuckle when Stiles grins and flops into the chair, “Stiles.  And even he doesn’t abuse the privilege.”

Derek swats at his thigh pointedly and Stiles slides to the floor with a laugh.  He crawls forward and grabs a handful of popcorn from one of the plastic bowls on the coffee table.

Lydia reaches across the table to smack him on the shoulder and hands him a plate, “Oh my goodness, Stiles!  Where are your manners?”

Stiles stares at her open-mouthed, but takes the plate, “Sorry.”

She smiles at the apology, rewarding him by way of half a chicken salad sandwich and some steamed vegetables.  Stiles winks at her, adding two deviled eggs to his plate.  He picks up a bacon-wrapped appetizer by the toothpick stuck through the middle of it, “What is this?”  Stiles sniffs at it curiously before putting it into his mouth.  His eyebrows lift in surprise, “Brussels sprouts?”

Allison grins, “Yup.  You like?”

Stiles grins, “Dude, bacon makes everything better!”  He adds a few of the bacon-wrapped appetizers to his plate and frowns when Cora gives him a pointed look.  Stiles toys with the toothpick on the edge of his plate and belatedly sits back, “Derek?  You’re not gonna eat?”  He holds out his plate toward him in offering, “You can have mine if you want.”

Derek shakes his head and waves a hand to indicate he should continue, “You go ahead.  I’ll get a plate when you’re done.”

Stiles swallows hard.  “If you’re sure?”  He doesn’t see the look exchanged between Boyd and Erica; he’s too busy staring at Derek.

Derek nods, “I’m sure,” and stretches to add a trio of roasted asparagus spears to Stiles’ plate.

Stiles looks up at Isaac’s small noise of surprise, “Apparently I’m not eating enough veggies?  First Lydia gives me those,” he points to the steamed vegetables, “there’s bacon-wrapped Brussels sprouts and now you’re giving me asparagus.  What gives?”

Cora gives him an eye-roll, “Derek made the asparagus and the rib-lets, moron.”

“Oh,” Stiles grins and reaches to take a few of the rib-lets, “good to know.”  He sits back and lifts his eyebrows at Erica’s pout, “What?”

“You didn’t pick anything I made.”  She sighs, “I worked hard on those and you didn’t even grab one to sniff at it.”

Stiles sits forward and looks at the platters of food, “What did you make?”

Erica shakes her head, “It’s okay.  You don’t have to eat it just because I said something.”

Boyd rubs a hand up and down her back, sitting forward to point, “Erica made the mini fruit pizzas and the lamb kabobs.”  He adds one of each to Stiles’ plate when it’s extended towards him.

Stiles picks up the kabob as he sits back, “I’ve never had lamb before.”  He looks over at Erica, “What’s it taste like?”

Derek sits forward and picks up a plate, shaking his head as he takes one of each item on the table.  He laughs under his breath when Stiles makes a happy noise at his first taste of lamb.  Once Derek is eating, the rest of the pack starts serving themselves.

****

Some two hours later, they’ve managed to catch Jackson up on most of the things that have happened in Beacon Hills while he’s been away.  Cora is running her fingers through Isaac’s hair and the younger beta is resting against her knee, half asleep.  Lydia and Boyd are making trips between the kitchen and living room, cleaning up while Scott washes the dirty dishes.

Jackson is sprawled out on the floor, “When you think about it, that Jennifer lady was kinda stupid.”  He lifts his head up and points at Stiles, “Why did she wait for you to leave?  If she’d just taken you both it would have saved her a whole hell of a lot of time.  Two for the price of one.”  Jackson lies back down and laughs, “Because if anyone in this room is a virgin, it’s you, Stilinski.”

Derek looks up and furrows his eyebrows at the stutter of Stiles’ heart.

Stiles shakes his head and laughs, “I know, right?”  He takes a long drink from his glass of water; pointedly looking away, “Guess she didn’t want this particular virgin.”  He notices all the werewolves are staring at him and swallows nervously, “What?”

It’s Isaac that speaks, voice quiet, “You’re lying.”

“No I’m not.”

Erica tilts her head and smirks, “You are.  I’m surprised.”

Stiles sits up and puts his plate on the coffee table, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She chortles, “If anyone would brag about losing his V-card, it would be you, Stiles.  So come on, spill.”

Stiles stands up, “I haven’t lost it, okay?”  He picks his way through the living room and calls back over his shoulder, “And if you _must_ know, I wouldn’t brag if I had!”  Stiles flees the room and races up the spiral staircase, hands shaking as he crosses to the window.  He rubs at his face and takes gulping breaths, fighting back his tears.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

_Of course Derek would follow him upstairs._

“No.”  Stiles sniffs angrily, “It nothing, just a stupid-”

Derek leans against the windowsill next to him, “Who was it?”

Stiles makes a face, “I don’t have any idea what you mean.”

“Stiles,” Derek reaches to brush fingertips over the back of his arm, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  He sighs, “I can tell you’re lying.  You know that.  How you managed to keep up the lie for so long and what changed tonight, I’ll never know, but you can’t keep it bottled up.  Trust me, I know.”

Stiles pulls away and crosses his arms, hands disappearing into the sleeves of his hoodie, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re still lying.”

“Fuck you, Derek!”  Stiles turns to point an accusing finger at him, “I-I-I don’t want to think about it, okay?!”

Derek presses his lips together and nods, “Okay.”

“Making me talk about it when I don’t want to is just as bad as what he did to me and, and,” he sucks in a breath and wipes at his tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, “I fucking hate being that weak.  I know you’re trying to help.  Really, I do, but-”

“I’m making it worse.”

Stiles whines in his throat and nods, “Yeah.”  He sniffles and chews on his lip, “If they weren’t downstairs...if we were alone...maybe I’d tell you, but not like this.”  Stiles shakes his head, “I don’t want them to look at me like-”

Cora’s voice floats up from the bottom of the staircase, “Hey, Derek?  We’re heading to the movies.  You guys wanna come?”

Derek pushes off of the windowsill and crosses the room to call down the stairs, “You guys go ahead.  I’m not in the mood.”  He turns to look at Stiles, “How about you?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“We’re good.  You guys have fun.”  Derek smiles down at his sister and mouths _‘thank you.’_

Cora nods and mouths back, _‘you’re welcome.’_

Derek listens to the rest of the pack leave and turns when the loft is empty save the two of them.  He shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans, “It’s just us now.”

Stiles looks up from where he’s slid to the floor, “Sneaky Alpha.”

Derek shrugs, “I didn’t tell them to leave.”  He comes over and resumes his spot, bare foot nudging at Stiles’ hip, “I’m here if you want to talk.  In fact,” Derek holds a hand down to him, “I have it on good authority that the couch over there is very comfortable.”

Stiles tilts his head back and eyes Derek’s hand, “You gonna cuddle me while I tell you my dirty secret?”

“If you want me to.”

“Yeah?”  He puts his hand in Derek’s and gives him a sad smile, “I didn’t know you liked cuddling, Hale.”

Derek tugs him up gently and guides him over to the couch, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Stilinski.”  He sits down, leaning against one of the couch arms, eyebrows lifted expectantly until Stiles joins him on the cushions.

It takes another fifteen minutes before Stiles is able to speak, “I’m not _technically_ a virgin.”  He laughs mirthlessly, “Not the way most people would use the term, I guess.”

Derek flicks his eyes towards Stiles and nods, “I figured out that much.”

Stiles nods, a shaky laugh slipping past his lips, “Sorry. I’m just nervous.”  He rubs a hand over his denim-covered thigh, “I’ve never told anyone this.  It’s hard, ya know?”

“I know.”  Derek opens his hand and watches as Stiles drags fingertips over his palm, “I won’t judge you, Stiles.  And whatever it is, you can trust that I’ll keep it to myself.”

Stiles shrugs, “I trust you.”  He takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly, “After my mom died, my dad kinda became less dad-like, ya know?  He was either at work or drunk.  I pretty much had to fend for myself most days.  Either that or Scott’s mom would take care of me.”  He chews on his lip and sniffs softly, “Mom used to leave me with the neighbor when I was little, but by the time she died, they’d retired and moved away.  So when I got out of school, one of my dad’s deputies would pick me up and drive me home.”

Derek picks up on the hammering of Stiles’ heartbeat.  He squeezes his eyes shut and lets him take his time.

“He used to walk me into the house and keep me company.  I thought it was cool, ya know?  This guy was interested in all the stuff I was into.  He would make me dinner sometimes and stick around while I ate.  Sometimes he’d stick around longer.”  Stiles clears his throat and picks at the hem of his t-shirt, “I never thought it was weird that he would stand in the doorway to the bathroom while I took a shower.  Like, it was something my dad did sometimes and I didn’t-”

“You didn’t know any better.”

“Yeah.  I just figured that he was so into what I was talking about that he didn’t want to end the conversation.  I liked the attention...thought he was my friend and I didn’t see anything wrong with it.”  Stiles shakes his head, “Stupid kid, huh?”

Derek shakes his head, “Not stupid.  Naive, yes, but not stupid.”

Stiles squeezes his lips together, chin trembling, “I remember the first time he touched me.”  He takes a shaking breath, “I remember thinking I was lucky this amazing guy wanted _me_.  Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

Derek reaches out to pull his hands away from where Stiles is thumping at his temple, “Stop that.”  He rubs his thumb over Stiles’ knuckles, “How long did it go on?”

“Nearly a year.”  Stiles’ face crumbles and he lets Derek pull him into a hug.  He sobs when Derek rubs a hand up his back to cup the back of his head, face pressing into the side of Derek’s neck.

Derek lets him cry, simply holds him and never says a word.

Stiles sniffs, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie, “I never told my dad.”

“No?”

He shakes his head, “Nuh uh.”

Derek’s eyes widen, “You mean to tell me that deputy is still there?”

Stiles sucks in a breath, “No! He moved away and eventually did it again...to someone who wasn’t an idiot and actually turned him in.”

Derek tugs him closer and mutters, “You’re not an idiot.”

Stiles sniffles and curls up next to him, “ _You_ call me an idiot all the time.”

“Yeah, well,” Derek shrugs, “I’m allowed.”  He peers down at Stiles and gives him a half-smile, “If you told me to stop, I would.”

A tearful laugh bubbles up, “I don’t want you to.”  Stiles nuzzles against Derek’s chest, “It’s like my own special nickname.  From you.”  He mumbles, “I kinda like it.”

Derek hugs him against his side and growls playfully, “Good.”  He takes a deep breath and asks the question that has been niggling at the back of his mind during their entire conversation, “So this deputy…did he,” Derek feels Stiles’ nod and clenches his jaw.  It takes him a few minutes to get his anger under control, “I’m sorry your first time was at the hands of someone like that.”

“Me too.”  Stiles looks up at him, “Sorry yours wasn’t much better.”

“Yeah.”  Derek chuckles sadly, “We make quite a pair, you and I.”

Stiles smiles and leans up to rub their noses together, “I like to think so.”

“Yeah?”

Stiles grins down at him and nods, “Definitely.”

Derek reaches up to cup the side of his face and promises softly, “I get it now, how you could hide it for so long.”  He smiles up at Stiles, thumb rubbing over his cheek, “Something like that doesn’t count, you know.”

“Oh?”

“Nope.”  Derek shakes his head, tugging him down gently, arms wrapping around him once more, “Your first time should be full of fumbling fingers and embarrassingly quick orgasms.  There should be kissing and laughing and most importantly?”  He wrinkles his nose at Stiles and grins, “There should be cuddles afterwards."

Sitles laughs and takes a deep breath, eyes drifting shut, “Yeah. That sounds nice.”  He murmurs softly, “Maybe some day I’ll get all that.”

Derek _hmms_ softly, “Maybe you will.”  He listens to Stiles breathing, fingers ghosting over the back of his neck until the cadence evens out and Stiles is asleep.  Only then does Derek allow himself to whisper, “Maybe some day you’ll let me be the one to give you that.”


End file.
